Croc de toi
by Calamithy
Summary: [OS, UA, yaoi, Saint-Valentin]Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on arrive en retard à une fête mondaine... :D


**Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS de Saint-Valentin avec 2 jours de retard (MIRACLE ! Mais bon, OSEF, je suis contente d'avoir pu ne pas déroger à la nawak(trad)ition) Celui-là c'était pas gagné du tout jusqu'à ce que j'ai une insomnie... parce que j'avais un peu trop mangé. Le plat était copieux et visiblement j'en ai été inspirée... j'ai donc commis ça. **

**Rating : T et Rélénà côté de la plaque, pour le coup. Oui c'est une (rare fois, je me moque d'elle gentiment :D  
**

**Résumé ? Il est en retard à une collecte de dons. Il va se retrouver dindon de la farce. **

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot. Je vous ai déjà répondu et à celles qui m'ont laissé des mots sans compte (et sans email) : merci beaucoup !**

**Pour qui ? : Pour Ma Lunanamoi et mon petit Hamster Américain que j'aime, à très vite ! Pour une petite NausS :D et pour Naughty Luce qui a espéré et qui a eu (peut-être à ton grand regret :p)! Biz Biz !**

**Câlin Spécial : ****toujours aux**** Dame Lysa *ondes positives de fous furieux*, Antocyane ainsi qu'à ma petite ensorceleuse !**

**Allez, encore un câlin : Fredka, Lady Psy (ça fait plus classe que « Gangnam Style » :D) **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira en tous cas. Et comme dirait Charles Aznavour, l'homme qui a 80 ans depuis au moins 20 ans : nooon je n'ai rien oubliééé :D**

**Être croc : vieille expression que je sais pas si quelqu'un l'emploie encore, qui signifie "être dingue" de quelqu'un**

**Quelqu'un dit encore "être dingue de" ? :D**

* * *

**Croc de toi  
**

**T**

**Restaurant Cinq Saveurs, Paris, 14 février 2014, 23h30**

**T**

Un hôtel particulier reconverti en Restaurant Gastronomique, 3 étoiles.

Des porte-tambour automatiques s'ouvrent sur un immense - et horrible - lustre de fer forgé aux ampoules brûle-rétines et une moquette murale bordeaux ornée de cadres noirs.

Le sol, ciré, était d'un sobre et salutaire beige et des pétales de roses rouges semées çà et là menaient :

- à d'épaisses tentures rouges derrière lesquelles se déroulaient les "festivités"

- à un pupitre transparent, où patte blanche il fallait montrer.

**T**

- Monsieur...

- ...

**T**

Derrière, une jeune femme splendide, vestale en one-shoulder ivoire, side-hair blond sur l'épaule nue, escarpins noirs aux talons vertigineux et à la semelle rouge.

Jambes de Lucky Luke.

On ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Une manucure argentée tapotait la page d'un livret vermillon aux feuillets jaunis par le temps.

Un regard bleu glacier, blasé.

Une voix de velours malgré le ton de fer.

Les traces d'eau sur le sol, peut-être.

Ça jurait avec l'effet Saint-Valentin.

**T**

- Monsieur, je vais appeler la sécurité.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis invité ? Au pire appelez...

**T**

Peut-être ne fallait-il pas arriver...

En retard, en retard, comme le petit lapin.

En retard à une soirée à laquelle il avait autant envie d'assister que s'arracher les dents de sagesse à la tenaille.

Excellente action. Soirée mondaine barbante à la thématique ma foi originale dans un grand restaurant, privatisé à l'occasion. Un mal de chien.

Un mal pour un bien.

Normalement.

Peut-être.

**T**

- Je ne vois pas votre nom sur la liste.

- Et pour cause ! Vous ne cherchez pas. Vous n'avez pas dû lire souvent parce que vous savez, un doigt suffit pour tourner les pages. Et le vôtre, à part être raccord avec mes dents qui claquent tellement je me pèle les miches, il ne sert à rien.

- Pas besoin de doigts pour lire, vous devriez être ici, là.

- Mais je suis là !

- Sur cette page !

**T**

Il était entré avec un mal de tête carabiné, une pluie froide sur un bonnet vert, traversant pardessus noir, costume, chemise, pantalon, chaussettes et bottillons.

Seule une paire de gants de cuir orange - et visiblement étanche - avait été épargnée, comme la vie avait vraisemblablement épargné la présence de neurones à cette jeune femme.

**T**

- Et l'idée de la tourner, des fois que...

- Hmph. C'est ici que ce doit être, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est ouvert là, bien au milieu avec un ruban d'or . Il y a écrit "liste des invités" et vraisemblablement vous ne l'êtes pas. Pour la dernière fois je vais vous demander de partir.

- J'ai pas bravé l'opération escargot des taxis et ce temps de merde pour me faire emmerder. J'y suis, j'y reste !

**T**

Cinq minutes qu'ils en discutaient, ou tout du moins, qu'ils monologuaient à deux.

Parler dans le vide était sûrement le seul point commun qu'il pouvait avoir avec l' handicapée du bulbe face à lui.

Au moins la pluie s'était arrêtée dehors, c'était déjà ça.

**T**

- Sécurité !

- Vous tapez toujours l'affiche à vos invités, vous ?

- Vous vous incrustez toujours à des soirées à thème privées ?

- Vous, vous avez été livrée à vos parents en mode ikéa : montée à l'envers, une case en moins.

- Enfin, monsieur...

**T**

Il ne ferait pas d'esclandre, non.

Mais ça n'allait vraiment pas être possible.

**T**

- Non mais c'est bon, quoi. Ça vient me prendre de haut avec ses extensions façon sirène cheap, ses cannes de cow-boy et son push-up de ouf, genre elle a des buns, mais tu retires le renfort et tu vois qu'en fait, ce sont des nan fromages. On pourrait faire un frisbee avec vos seins, si seulement ils étaient fermes.

- Non mais il va se calmer le Matrix du rayon fruits et légumes ?

- ?

- Vous appelez ça comment un type en gabardine noire ouverte sur un infâme costume orange ?

- Une Reine du Shopping parfaitement dans le thème, ma chériiie.*

**T**

A ce moment le rideau s'ouvrit sur un homme.

Grand brun, enfilant une élégante redingote noire sur un smoking assorti, une chemise prune rehaussant un teint rendu un peu blafard par les lumières trop forts.

Ses yeux effleurèrent La Reine du Shopping avant de se poser sur la vestale.

**T**

- Que se passe-t-il ? Réléna, tu réalises que tu es en train de parler à un homme déguisé en carotte.

- Vraiment désolée, Heero. Il doit y avoir un problème avec mon oreillette, cela fait bien cinq minutes que j'appelle Wu Fei pour raccompagner ce monsieur.

- J'ai pas besoin d'être raccompagné, merci. D'ailleurs quand je vous regarde et surtout quand vous parlez, je me dis que l'expression "mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné" prend tout son sens.

**T**

Regard peu amène du dénommé Heero.

Il glissa les doigts dans une tignasse en bataille rangée puisqu'elle revint impeccablement en place.

Coiffé/décoiffé.

Décoiffant.

**T**

- Monsieur, vous dérangez nos convives.

- Pardon ? Si vos convives prennent le temps de se concentrer pour nous écouter c'est qu'ils doivent fortement s'emmerder malgré le prétendu thème "fun" Ou que votre orchestre est à chier. _Vous_ dérangez _vos_ convives, vous avez pas besoin de moi pour ça.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez fortement vous emmerder, comme vous dîtes, puisque vous insistez pour nous rejoindre.

**T**

Les yeux de l'homme-carotte lançaient des éclairs et ils n'étaient pas en chocolat, contrairement aux cheveux de l'énergumène.

Les éclairs se perdaient rarement dans une surexposition.

**T**

- Entendons-nous bien : les soirées costumées pour mondains pince-fesses en mal de sensations fortes m'amusent moins qu'une réunion curling. J'ai roulé des heures pour pouvoir mettre un putain de chèque dans une urne et mademoiselle Bulbe ici présente me dit qu'elle ne me trouve pas sur son grimoire magique. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes tous en pingouins ? Le thème c'est "cuisinez-vous" pas Fashion Week. Oh wow, il y a des trésors derrière ce rideau...

- ? Vous êtes de quelle société ?

- Ensemble Soutenons les Criminels Roux Ou Châtains

- ?

- Je viens de voir passer une... merveille châtain roux en smoking blanc armé d'une longue tige. Si c'est lui le bodyguard je veux bien être raccompagné.

**T**

Le dit Heero baissa le rideau derrière lui et répondit, impassible

**T**

- Ce n'est pas une tige, c'est une flûte traversière.

- Je m'en fous, de loin ça ressemblait à une tige. Il était pas assez près à mon goût.

**T**

La belle sirène releva le menton, fière comme Artaban.

**T**

- Hmph. Je me disais bien que "**E**uh" "e**S**seuh" "**C**éeuh" "e**R**euh" "**O**euh" "**C**éeuh" n'était pas une société.

**T**

...

Pour la première fois de la soirée, l'illuminé n'était pas le seul à regarder la jeune femme comme si c'était elle qui avait un problème.

Sans le savoir elle venait de faire accorder au peut-être invité le bénéfice du doute.

**T**

- ... Qui vous a invité ?

**T**

Et le peut-être invité d'accorder une importance toute relative au pingouin cocotier.

Non mais une telle tignasse c'était pas possible.

Avant la question intelligente, il faisait office de balai à chiottes de luxe.

**T**

- Enfin on me demande ? J'avais sincèrement perdu espoir en l'humanité. Raberba Winner.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Le Docteur Maxwell.

- Vous avez la dent dure pour un dentiste.

- Il vous a parlé de moi ?

**T**

Réléna leva la main.

**T**

- Raberba a effectivement parlé d'un Maxwell. Mais ce n'est pas vous.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi ? Je me connais, je sais que c'est moi. On se connaît pas. Votre sourire est raté, je ne m'en suis clairement pas occupé.

**T**

Le dénommé Heero se racla la gorge discrètement.

**T**

- ?

- Votre dentiste a trop limé votre incisive. C'est donc raté mais comme vous êtes à peu près jolie pour une sirène cheap, ça passe.

- Hmph. Ce n'est définitivement pas vous.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé une pièce d'identité.

- ?

**T**

La jeune femme leva les yeux au lustre de l'enfer, sentant le regard inquisiteur de son ami sur elle.

**T**

- Heero ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Je parlais déjà à une carotte, je n'allais pas non plus lui demander ses papiers. Et la reconduire dans le réfrigérateur, aussi ? Soyons sérieux. Quant à vous, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne parle pas aux cons, ça les instruit.

- Vous ne vous écoutez pas assez souvent visiblement. Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on s'autosaoule.

**T**

Ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une amorce de rire tout en souffle se mua en question.

**T**

- J'aimerais que tu m'instruises pour le coup, Réléna. J'avoue être interpellé.

- Par une carotte qui parle ?

- Par cette situation pour le moins incongrue, tu en conviendras. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit une carotte insister pour entrer dans un restaurant.

**T**

La jeune femme tourna la tête de côté pour soutenir quelques instants un regard aussi intense qu'exaspéré. Puis elle reprit sa position initiale et désigna une ligne, invitant Heero à se rapprocher d'elle.

Carottman observait le manège, de l'autre côté du pupitre.

**T**

- C'est Raberba lui-même qui m'a appelé pour ajouter ce Maxwell. Regarde, Heero, que vois-tu ?

- ... Pourquoi regardes-tu à "B"? Son nom est Maxwell.

- Parce qu'elle est bête ?

- Eh bien non !

- ?

- Je ne suis pas bête. Et il ne s'appelle pas Maxwell.

**T**

Des mots que l'on n'imaginaient pas sortir de cette bouche.

**T**

- Je suis largué.

- Moi aussi, man.

**T**

Un terrain d'entente glissant - et surtout temporaire.

Mais la sirène continuait, impassible.

**T**

- Quand Raberba a appelé la semaine dernière, il a parlé d'un Docteur Bulot Maxwell.

- Vous avez bien dit Bulot Maxwell ?

- ...

- What. The. Fuck?

**T**

La demoiselle renifla devant un air qu'elle devinait dépité et un autre qu'elle voyait complètement halluciné.

Et halluciner.

Elle tendit l'index et l'agita, faisant les gros yeux au pique-assiette choqué.

**T**

- Halte aux clichés, Mister Carotte, les mannequins ne sont pas que belles. Il était évident que Maxwell ne se prénommait pas "Bulot". Je n'allais pas chercher son prénom en lieu et place de son nom. Je vous confirme donc à tous deux qu'il n'y aucun Docteur du nom de Maxwell sur la liste. Par contre Ha ! nous avons bien un Maxwell Bulot.

- ...

- Léna...

**T**

Et _Léna_ poursuivit, triomphante.

Et encouragée par son petit nom, se tourna à nouveau vers son ami, posant cette fois à plat la main sur sa poitrine.

Hmm. Dommage qu'il y ait un manteau.

**T**

- Et oui, le pauvre, effectivement, n'est pas gâté par la vie avec un nom pareil. Toi tu prénommes Heero et tu es magnifique, reconnaissons-le. Pour peu que l'habit fasse le moine...

- Réléna...

- Mais je m'égare *ôte sa main à regret*. Le docteur Bulot n'est pas encore arrivé, j'espère qu'il viendra rapidement. Pour faire simple, nous sommes dans le cas d'une tentative d'usurpation d'identité pour pénétrer une soirée VIP et évoluer au moins pour quelques heures avec des personnalités exceptionnelles. Un classique. Souhaites-tu que Wu Fei appelle ses anciens collègues de la B.A.C ?

**T**

La sirène planta son regard cette fois ouvertement méprisant, sans bienséance aucune sur l'imposteur.

La Carotte Bulot cligna des yeux une fois.

Deux fois.

Puis.

**T**

- Moi je vais plutôt appeler l'asile, il y a des gens à récupérer chez vous.

- A commencer par une carotte qui parle. Mais dîtes-moi, vous vibrez, aussi ?

- Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein ? Ôtez le balai que vous avez dans le cul, vous ferez mieux le grand écart.

**T**

Heero se pinça la base du nez.

Inspira, expira.

Avant de dire calmement.

**T**

- Personne ne va appeler qui que ce soit. Réléna, tu ne peux pas faire venir la Brigade Anti Criminalité.

- Tu as raison, on est riches. Plutôt la mondaine ?

- ... Raberba avait une grippe carabinée la semaine dernière. Mais à l'occasion il m'a parlé du Docteur Doutcho Maxwell. Il disait l'avoir rencontré il y a quelques années à son cours de cuisine hebdomadaire.

- Cinq ans qu'on bouffe notre stress ensemble avec gourmandise. Et appelez-moi "Duo", c'est plus simple.

- D'esprit, peut-être. Moi la cuisine ça me barbe, je préfère manger. Je suis une goulue, hein, Heero.

**T**

La sirène minaudait, heureuse de son petit effet.

**T**

- Ти, тъпа кучко!**

- Pardon ?

- C'est rien, je viens de vous traiter de "pauvre connasse" en Bulgare.

- ...

**T**

Et là il se passa un petit quelque chose.

Un tout petit, petit quelque chose.

Un effet papillon.

**T**

- Pourquoi vous riez, vous. Dents magnifiques, soit dit en passant.

- Arigato... je crois.

**T**

Pour la première fois Duo "Carottman" Maxwell, manifesta un véritable intérêt au Heero récalcitrant.

Un intérêt qui sortait du vol d'oiseau.

Un intérêt qui transformait une vue d'ensemble en vue précise.

Un Heeromap que l'on cliquait, un peu plus.

Il n'était vraisemblablement pas que grand, bien habillé et touffu.

Il n'y avait pas que des nuances chocolatées dans ses cheveux.

Il y avait un peu de crème anglaise, avec une goutte de caramel, sur sa peau.

Il y avait des amandes aux paupières.

Il y avait... une saisissante touche de curaçao dans les yeux.

Il avait un peu de cannelle sur sa bouche.

Il y avait une pointe de café fort dans la voix.

Il y avait une odeur de brûlé autour de lui.

Sûrement la cuisine.

Sûrement la foudre.

**T**

- Votre accent...

- Hai ?

**T**

Aïe.

Aïe.

Aïe.

Préparation H.

Il fallait préparer son cortex au vortex Heero.

Dans quoi la Carotte s'était-elle fourrée ?

Elle devait se reprendre.

Elle secoua la tête.

**T**

- Votre accent est parfait... vous avez des origines japonaises ?

- J'aime bien votre accent aussi.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Heero Yuy.

**T**

Si séduisant que l'autre était, il n'en était pas moins con.

Duo leva les yeux au lustre.

Et se fit la même réflexion que la première.

Toujours aussi moche.

A croire qu'il voulait fuir le plafond tellement il était énorme et peut-être dangereusement trop bas.

**T**

- C'est censé me parler ?

- C'est un nom japonais.

- Est-ce que je sais comment ça s'écrit, _Youhi _?

**T**

Heero soupira devant la première - et sans doute la dernière - carotte qui le regardait comme s'il était le dernier des crétins.

Sans doute la dernière carotte à laquelle il adresserait la parole.

Sûrement la seule carotte à laquelle il avait daigné - et envie de - parler.

Les situations étranges suscitaient des réactions inopinées.

Des réaction en chaîne.

Enchaîne.

**T**

- Mon père est Franco-japonais, ma mère est d'Ukraine; j'y suis né et y ait longtemps vécu. On y parle Russe et souvent Bulgare.

- Ah ils viennent de là ces beaux yeux bleus ? Moi je suis né au Japon, d'un père Ecossais et d'une mère Franco-Bulgare. Et je parle le Russe aussi ! C'est dingue !

- Donc, je disais...

**T**

La jeune sirène chantait dans le vide.

**T**

- Et vous parlez japonais ?

- J'ai vécu mes quinze premières années là-bas et y retourne dès que je peux, c'est à dire pas assez souvent à mon goût. Mais mon japonais n'est pas aussi bon que je le souhaiterais... sinon vous parlez Bulgare ?

- Je maîtrise le Russe et comprends bien le Bulgare.

- Quand Raberba me disait : "j'ai un ami, vous vous ressemblez pas du tout mais vous avez plein de points communs"...

- "Un jour je demanderai à mon pote de cuisine de m'apprendre le Russe que je comprenne ce que tu me dis quand tu perds au poker"

**T**

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se parlaient, leurs regards s'animaient.

Les mains de Duo s'agitaient un peu.

Le visage de Heero n'exprimait ni ennui, ni dépit.

Ah c'est sûr, une carotte en gabardine, ça faisait de l'animation.

**T**

- C'est bien la première fois que je croise quelqu'un qui comprend le Bulgare en dehors de ma famille... et...

- Non mais ça va, Kremly***, je peux finir une phrase avant que vous ne retourniez dans vos steppes ? Bref, Heero, ne te laisse pas abuser par cet imposteur opportuniste. Il n'y a aucun Doutcho ou Duo Maxwell. Ni de Maxwell Doutcho sur la liste. Par contre il y a un Bulot.

- Okay.

**T**

Ok, ils étaient tous complètement à la ramasse.

Time to casse-toi.

Vu que Connasse 1ère ne laisserait probablement pas l'imposteur déposer son chèque, il demanderait à Raberba les coordonnées bancaires de l'association et ne pas s'infliger plus de non-sens.

Même si le copain de Raberba était objectivement hot.

Ou alors il donnerait à une autre association. Il y en avait pléthore après tout.

Heureusement pour ce qu'elles représentaient et malheureusement parce que justement plus il y en a, plus il y a de problèmes à résoudre.

Heero partait dans ce qui ressemblait méchamment à un fou rire.

Duo partait tout court.

**T**

- Que faites-vous ?

- Vous avez gagné. Je mettrais trois jours à rentrer chez moi mais je me casse. Dites à Raberba "le Bulot est passé, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine". Il comprendra. Ou pas.

- ...

- Passer ma soirée à parler à un bulbe qui me traite de bulot et en plus je paye ? On dirait que j'offre un cadeau de Saint-Valentin à quelqu'un qui me méprise.

- ...

- ...

- Autant je comprends pas les gens qui se font volontairement plumer à une fête commerciale mais, ils en tirent satisfaction. Autant ceux qui la fêtent ensemble ne comprendront jamais - et avec raison - pourquoi je tente d'instruire et de financer des cons. A bonne entendeur salut. Content de vous avoir rencontré Heero mais je vous ai assez vu.

- Bon débarras !

**T**

Le dit Heero s'éloigna du pupitre pour rejoindre l'Imposteur en quelques enjambées.

Il le retint par le bras.

La Carotte fit volte-face.

**T**

- Vous me faites quoi, là.

- Je pars avec vous.

- Mais enfin Heero ? Tu ne peux pas ! C'est toi qui organise !

**T**

Duo se dégagea doucement.

Heero répondit.

**T**

- Non, c'est toi, tu promeus juste ta marque dans mon restaurant. Ce falbala insupportable part d'une bonne cause et c'est très bien. Tu m'as dit que ce serait fun mais personne n'a compris pourquoi, sauf éventuellement en adaptant le thème comme... Duo avez-vous dit ?

- Yep. J'ai rien adapté du tout moi. Raberba m'a dit "tu verras ce sera super, le thème c'est "Cuisinez-vous", tu peux mettre à l'honneur ce que tu préfères" et du coup j'ai trouvé ça anormalement fun pour une soirée pince-fesse et j'avais raison de me méfier mais je le savais pas.

- ...

- ...

- Vu que j'adore la bouffe et qu'à un moment donné faut dire merde aux clichés, je me suis dit why not. Alors je me suis _cuisiné_. J'allais pas arriver en Daube - de toute façon y aurait pas eu le costume... alors j'ai choisi la carotte.

**T**

Et là Heero posa LA grande question.

**T**

- Pourquoi une carotte ?

- *haussement d'épaules* J'adore les carottes.

- Je les déteste. Mais sur vous, c'est fun.

- Pourtant c'est très sympa les carottes à la crème. Suffit de bien les préparer. Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on possède un restau sans en être le chef.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on manque de goût, ni de passion. J'aime les mélanges audacieux. Quatre le sait.

- Quatre ?

- Raberba. Vous le connaissez depuis cinq ans, mais ses amis d'enfance l'appellent Quatre. Comme Quatrième du nom.

- Entre nous je l'appelle Couscous mais j'allais pas dire "c'est Couscous qui m'a invité" ça fait mauvais genre.

**T**

Heero ne le perdait pas de vue.

Réléna rugit et ne perdait pas le nord.

**T**

- Et vous ne pouviez pas vérifier le thème au lieu de présumer ?

**T**

Duo partit sans daigner répondre et Heero le retint à nouveau, le rapprochant peut-être plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à une telle non distance.

**T**

- Ah non, pas deux fois !

**T**

Duo dégagea vivement son bras, s'éloignant de Heero par la même occasion.

Et d'un seul coup le temps se suspendit.

Cette impression étrange de vivre une scène au ralenti...

Dans le mouvement son bonnet vert, qui n'était visiblement pas assez bien enfoncé, tomba. Une natte châtaine se déroula sur un long manteau noir, s'arrêtant juste sous les fesses.

De jolies mèches asymétriques dessinaient un visage mutin.

Les yeux qui semblaient plutôt foncés se révélaient très exactement indigos.

Pour Heero, les carottes étaient cuites.

Duo ramassa son bonnet et l'enfonça rageusement sans sa poche.

**T**

- ... J'ai appelé ! Mais on m'a fait comprendre que toutes les infos étaient sur un flyer que je n'avais pas, et que si je n'avais pas le dit flyer j'étais juste un pique-assiette. Dans leur grande mansuétude ils m'ont renvoyé vers un site Internet "officiel" qui affichait une erreur 404 quel que soit l'url. Votre webmaster est à la rue alors foutez-moi la paix avec vos vérifs.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait payer le stagiaire, Réléna...

- Il a travaillé moins de deux mois et la législation est claire : on donne une gratification si on veut. Travailler chez Peacecraft Cosmetics, c'est déjà une gratification en soi. Du luxe pour son CV !

**T**

Réléna tapa du pied et devint hystérique.

**T**

- Le thème c'était "Cuisine _E.T _vous".

- Mais au mieux ça ne veut rien dire, au pire ce n'est pas fun !

- Il fallait être chic et raffiné, comme les gens de chez nous, Docteur Bulot ! Ce n'est pas "Chic, une carotte ?" Déguster des plats savoureux de tous horizons, invitation aux voyages culinaires, cinq continents du goût", ça sonne "Soyons Raffiné dans la Purée" ?

- J'ai bien compris que c'était une soirée de merde alors je vous laisse entre vous. Me faire chier à entrer pour me faire chier à l'intérieur ? Très peu pour moi.

- J'ai personnellement rédigé les flyers et n'ai à aucun moment indiqué que la soirée serait costumée. C'est vous qui avez une conception quelque peu barrée d'une soirée impeccable.

**T**

Duo essayait bien de partir mais la main de Heero était revenue sur son bras.

Et ne lâchait pas.

**T**

- J'ai jamais vu le flyer mais si c'est un dérivé du truc horrible sur la porte, ben je serais jamais venu. Salut la compagnie, je me suis assez pelé le cul. Salutation à Quat'

- Vous le saluerez vous-même. Vous l'appellerez ou autre, mais je pars en même temps que vous.

- Heero !

**T**

- Désolé Réléna mais... franchement ? Je m'emmerdais tellement que j'allais fuir. Vous étiez juste sur le chemin.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- J'ai dit au revoir à Quat' et il m'a supplié de rester. Ce n'était pas son anniversaire alors je lui ai dit que je lui paierai un coup la prochaine fois. Il a dit banco.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- J'ai déjà bourré la tombola...

- La veinarde.

**T**

Heero cligna des yeux.

Duo secoua la tête.

**T**

- Oh ça va, hein, les carottes peuvent avoir du goût. Vous avez beaucoup de charme, un corps proportionné, une jolie bouche et surtout de très belles dents, du travail d'artiste. La tombola est chanceuse et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Regardez Rélénaze.

- Je ne vous permets pas.

- Pardon, suis-je bête. Mademoiselle Bulbe, c'est plus respectueux.

- Je peux pas te laisser partir...

**T**

Duo voulut encore récupérer son bras mais Heero l'attira contre lui.

Et vint directement se nicher dans son cou pour cacher son fou rire.

**T**

- Heero ! Arrête de rire.

- Réléna... J'ai mal au ventre.

- Attention c'est le médecin qui parle : "La carotte, du fait de l'abondance et de l'originalité de ses fibres, peut régulariser efficacement le transit intestinal"****

**T**

Un baiser dans le cou.

Un mouvement de surprise.

Un cœur qui palpite sous le costume.

Il le tuait, trop.

Il le "tu".

**T**

- Hey, vous me faites quoi, là ?!

- Tu sens... tu le sens aussi. Tu ne peux pas ne pas sentir ce qui nous tombe dessus.

- ...

- Je sens que tu le sens. Je le sens quand je te respire.

- ?

- C'est un sketch. C'est un piège. C'est un Blind Date, forcément.

- Hein ?

- C'est pas grave, je m'en fous. J'aime Quatre. Je vais adorer les carottes. Je suis chiant au fait, mais je me soigne. D'ailleurs, je commence.

**T**

Une Sirène hors de l'eau, Réléna.

Des mains qui remontent le dos d'un pardessus mouillé

D'autres presque tétanisées le long du corps alors que des lèvres...

Des lèvres se posaient sur une oreille, attrapant le lobe à chaque mot.

**T**

- Y a pas de gui au lustre et c'est pas Noël. Y a pas de raison de m'embrasser, là.

- Je t'embrasse pas, je me soigne.

- ?

- Paraît que ça rend aimable aussi, les carottes, alors à force de goûter je serais plus sympa tout en accélérant mon transit.

- Et ça rend les fesses roses, vous... te plains pas après.

- Je me plains pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour suivre mes émotions. Et je les suis toujours.

- ...

**T**

Lèvres salées suivant la jugulaire.

Lèvres qui gravaient leur histoire à même la peau.

En douceur.

**T**

- Tu n'es pas qu'une carotte. Tu es un piment. J'adore les piments, je les croque avec du chocolat.

- Si c'est un Blind Date, je suis vraiment pas au courant.

- C'est le principe du Blind Date.

- Merci connard.

- Je te laisserai pas partir.

- ...

**T**

Lèvres douces le long d'une mâchoire.

Je te croque.

Tu me croques.

Je suis croc.

La Sirène a coulé, mais Heero est à flot même si l'iceberg fond.

**T**

- Tu le sens, aussi ?

- ...

- Tu sens bon... Reste.

**T**

Une pommette frôlée par une bouche gourmet.

La foudre frappait rarement deux fois la même personne.

Mais elle pouvait frapper deux personnes en même temps.

Non sens vs Bon sens.

**T**

- Non. Je hais vraiment les Blind Dates.

- S'il te plaît.

**T**

Des lèvres qui retournent vers l'oreille, encore.

La pointe d'une langue qui en retrace la forme doucement.

Un souffle à l'accent parfait.

Russe ruse...

**T**

_- Pojalouïsta_

**T**

Un frisson, encore.

Un visage qui pivote pour s'éloigner.

Une bouche qui suit le mouvement.

Aphrodisiaque cosaque...

**T**

_- Boud' laska_

**T**

Des lèvres qui glissent aux commissures.

Piègent un demi-sourire.

Caviar Bulgare...

**T**

_- Blagodarya_

**T**

Des doigts qui quittent le manteau mouillé pour s'enfoncer, oh, à peine sous les cheveux.

Sur la nuque, massant doucement.

Le corps s'alanguit et les mains attrapent fermement les flancs d'une redingote sèche.

La bouche se languit et s'entrouvre.

La langue, ce délit.

Un tiramisu.

Un tsu...nami.

**T**

_- Onegaishimasu._

- Oh... Okay...

- Arigato.

**T**

Forcément, Mister Carott,...

Finit par être croqué - et à être croc, il fallait le reconnaître.

Heero lui avala littéralement la bouche.

Et Réléna mangea son chapeau -ou plutôt, ses extensions.

**T**

_On se croque..._

**T**

- Heero !

* * *

A quelques mètres de là un blond en costume Armani gris perle riait aux éclats en voyant son ami réfractaire savourer consciencieusement sa carotte.

**T**

- J'ai toujours dit à Heero que je trouverai un moyen pour qu'il mange des carottes.

- Tu es diabolique.

- Non mon amour, je suis diététicien.

- Un diététicien de l'amour. Mangez cinq fruits et légumes par jour, qu'il disait.

- Me proposer un gangbang le jour de la Saint-Valentin, comme c'est romantique...

**T**

Une merveille rousse en costume blanc lui apporta une coupe de champagne et trinqua avec lui.

**T**

- Docteur Winner, je vous adore.

**T**

Un beau chinois en costume à col Mao noir, queue de cheval, lunettes de soleil et oreillettes apporta un Dom Pérignon et deux coupes de champagne à Réléna, qu'il servit.

Elle vida d'un trait son verre, le posa violemment sur le pupitre.

Et attrapa la bouteille.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI**

* * *

Alors, je vous ai (un peu moins) manqué que d'habitude ? :D

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Blame it on the Insomnie :p  
**

**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin en retard à ceux qui la fêtent ou non, faites de l'amour, faites de l'amitié.**

**Peu importe le jour :)**

***Les Reines du Shopping : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, sur google tapez Cristina Cordula Reine du Shopping et vous aurez un trailer de l'émission.**

****Vive le net-dico et si je me trompe, sorry! Par contre si vous savez comment, n'hésitez pas à m'indiquer comment le dire, ça m'instruira :D**

*****Ah le Kremly, le yaourt au bon goût Bulgare... si vous connaissez bienvenue dans la vieillitude :D **

******nutrition . com XD**

Merci d'avoir croisé les doigts ! Apparemment ça a marché, la suite de Naughty devrait venir pour Mars, normalement et je suis contente ! C'est moins de 3 mois !

B peluch' et merci !

Petite Mithy Mini Insomnie *Pardon pour ce truc mais j'assume :D*


End file.
